


Hard Reset

by LittleMissLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLuna/pseuds/LittleMissLuna
Summary: “Why are you doing this?” Unknown asks, surprised that he’s actually interested. “You don’t believe in the Savior’s mission.”She gasps out a pitiable: “Something...I want...to protect…” She keels over before she can continue, hacking and sputtering onto the floor. When she raises her head, her mouth is peppered with blood.Unknown turns away, unable to continue watching. For the Believers, suffering is part of healing. But for this woman, it’s simply suffering.-Unknown doesn't remember anything from the past few weeks. A mysterious caged woman might have the answers.Unknown x MC, written for BANG! Unknown zine.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Hard Reset

The man who calls himself Unknown jolts awake in a cold sweat. Mind foggy, he examines his surroundings. He is laying in the bed usually reserved for guests, soft pink sheets pooling in his lap. 

His voice emerges in a rasp: “What...happened? Why am I here?”

He rubs his temples, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and trying to remember. Strangely, all data has been wiped clean, but Unknown finds this only half as disconcerting as the date at the top of the screen.

“No...that can’t...?”

“How many weeks did you lose?” asks a cool female voice. A blonde woman enters the room, black dress sweeping behind her.

Unknown bows his head in respect. “I’m sorry, my Savior, but I don’t understand.”

She smiles. “You fell ill a few days ago. The medicine I gave you occasionally leads to memory loss. How much do you remember?”

He shakes his head. “My last memory is from months ago.”

“I understand. You must be disoriented. Why don’t you rest for a few-”

“No!” he yells. “Please, let me be useful. I still need to work on recruitment and-”

The Savior suddenly lets go, turning her back. “Very well. You may return to work. But you are to focus only on hacking into the RFA’s database. I have found another to cover recruitment.”

“Another…? But I’ve always-”

She silences him with a stare, icy even behind her ornate mask.

“Do not question me,” she says before exiting.

-

-

It takes a few days to notice her, a blanketed mass crouched in the corner of the barred cell in the basement. The pale woman’s long brown hair reaches the floor as she sits with her back against the wall, eyes downcast. 

“You’re new,” he says through the bars. “When did you get here?”

She doesn’t acknowledge him.

“If you can hear,” he says, coldly, “answer me. How long have you been here?”

Infuriatingly, she continues to resist. As Unknown begins to speak, a Believer emerges from the hallway.

“You,” he points. “What do you know about this woman?”

“Not much, sir,” the Believer replies. “She’s only been down here a few days. Hasn’t said a word.”

“What is her function?”

“Recruitment, I believe.”

_ So she’s the one who replaced me,  _ thinks Unknown.  _ Why her? _

He shoots her a final glance before stalking upstairs. 

-

-

_ “Is there any way you can loosen these?” says the brown-haired woman, holding up shackled wrists from the passenger seat. _

_ “And risk having you escape?” Unknown replies. “Do you take me for a fool?” _

_ She sighs. “I won’t try to run. You know I don’t have anyone to run to. That’s why you chose me, right? For whatever you’re planning.” _

_ “You should feel honored. My Savior chose you out of hundreds to assist with our mission.” _

_ “Oh? Why’s that?” _

_ Unknown’s hands clench on the steering wheel. “For reasons I am uncertain of, you fit the profile my Savior sought. I expect you had certain attributes she required. One was likely naivety.” _

_ She rattles her shackles. “Ehehe...I guess I shouldn’t get into cars with strangers. Still it’s...nice.” _

_ “Nice?” he repeats.  _

_ “That it had to be me. Nobody’s ever told me that before.” _

_ “That’s…” _

_ “Sad, I know.” She smiles. “I’ve just been kidnapped and I’m happy about it. But how bad can it be? After all, you called it, ‘paradise.’” _

-

-

For the second time that week, the man calling himself Unknown jolts awake.

-

-

“I had a dream about you last night,” he says to her the next morning. “Only, I don’t think it was a dream. Tell me, did I bring you here?”

The brown-haired woman refuses to look up. She looks paler and thinner, as though she hasn’t been eating well. 

Rage bubbles in his stomach at her insolence. “Look here you—!”

When she raises her head, her expression is not what Unknown was expecting. Instead of a Believer’s soulless eyes, the woman’s expression is pleading. It’s the face of someone who wants to speak but can’t.

“She’s told you not to talk to me,” he realizes, then sighs. “Surely you can at least nod or shake your head.”

She gives the tiniest of nods.

“Yes or no: I brought you here.”

Nod.

“I knew you during the past few months?”

Nod.

“I…” he thinks carefully about his next words. “Am I the reason you’re in there?”

“No!” she yells, then quickly claps her hands over her mouth. Unknown smirks. 

“I knew you’d talk,” he says in a song-song voice. “Don’t worry. It’ll be our little secret.”

He means it as a threat, but her honest and sincere smile shocks him.

“Thank you,” she says.

_She’s...not afraid of me?_ Unknown thinks as he backs away. He looks back as he rounds the corner and sees her once again staring downwards, now sporting a soft grin.

-

-

_ “Can’t you tell me your real name?” she asks again. “I just want to thank you for dinner.” _

_ Unknown places the tray of food on the bedside table. “It’s unnecessary for you to know. And I didn’t make the food.” _

_ “But you had influence.” She points to her rice. “You’ve been telling the cooks not to use peppers, right?” _

_ “You weren’t eating them; it was wasteful.” _

_ “I think” she says through a mouthful, “that you’re a lot nicer than you let on.” _

_ The notion is so ridiculous he can’t help but laugh. “Nice? I kidnapped you!” _

_ “And look at where I’m trapped,” she giggles, gesturing around the comfortable bedroom.  _

_ “Easier to keep you here when you’re cooperative,” he reasons. _

_ “So if I put up a fuss, you’d let me go?” _

_ “I didn’t say that.” _

_ She sighs into her dinner roll. Unknown turns to leave, but he’s stopped by a sudden tug on his sleeve. _

_ “Tell me,” she says. “Why are you doing this? Why do you serve that woman?” _

_ He swipes his arm away. “My Savior is creating a wonderful world.” _

_ “But you don’t like how she’s doing it! And you’re miserable! That blue stuff—” _

_ Unknown’s next few motions are a combination of instinct and rage. Without warning he pushes her onto the bed by her throat, pinning her, the contents of her dinner tray scattering. _

_“My Savior is_ ** _everything_** _to me,” he snarls, pushing her windpipe just enough to deny her speech. “How_ ** _dare_** _you-”_

_ He stops, struck by her unexpected expression; not one of fear, but pity.  _

_ “I’m not...afraid...of you…” she chokes out. “You won’t...hurt me...like she...hurts you…” _

_ - _

_ - _

The man who calls himself Unknown realizes something after his latest dream; the woman wasn’t always locked up. He wonders what she did to earn herself a cage. When he goes to ask, she’s gone.

The cell sits empty for several days. He alters his rounds to include strolls in the basement, near the Believers who bring her meals. Hanging around them yields no information, however, and just as he’s about to give up, she reappears, gaunter than ever.

She looks up as he approaches, trying to smile but retching with the effort, a dribble of dried blue liquid on her cheek. Unknown recognizes the symptoms.

“The dry heaving will continue for a few hours,” he says, holding up a hand with four fingers and dropping one. “Next is stomach pain,” he drops a finger, “body ache,” he drops another, “and finally, acute alertness. It won’t last for more than a day. Then you have to take the elixir again.”

He drops his final finger.

“That’s where you’ve been. She’s getting your body prepared.”

She bobs her head.

“Why are you doing this?” Unknown asks, surprised that he’s actually interested. “You don’t believe in the Savior’s mission.”

She gasps out a pitiable: “Something...I want...to protect…” She keels over before she can continue, hacking and sputtering onto the floor. When she raises her head, her mouth is peppered with blood. 

Unknown turns away, unable to continue watching. For the Believers, suffering is part of healing. But for this woman, it’s simply suffering.

  
  
  


_ - _

_ - _

_ When Unknown enters his Savior’s chambers, she is sitting on her starry throne, flanked by two Believers, staring with unreadable green eyes. _

_ “You summoned me, my Savior?” he says. _

_ She smiles coldly. “I was merely curious as to why your new... _ **_friend_ ** _...has yet to begin her elixir regimen.”  _

_ His heart pounds. He thought he’d been careful. How did she find out? _

_ She answers without him asking. “There are plenty of Believers willing to talk within Mint Eye. They say you’ve grown fond of her.” _

_ The ice in her tone tells him lying would be pointless. _

_ “Forgive me,” he confesses, kneeling penitently. “I will rid myself of these unnecessary emotions before they impede my progress.” _

_ “They already have,” says the Savior. “Fortunately, I have a solution.” _

_ The Believers at her side reach him quickly, pinning his arms behind him. Unable even to struggle, he watches limply as the Savior strides from her chair, pulling out two vials. One contains a familiar blue liquid. The other is colorless and thick. _

_ “This is a concentrated elixir,” she says, brandishing the blue vial. “Its side effects will be...unpleasant. But it will ensure you are focused. And this,” she sloshes the clear vial, “is for your girlfriend. It will strip her of her memories. She’ll be far less distracting that way.” _

_ Unknown attempts speech, but one of the Believers inserts a horrific metal device into his mouth to keep it open. All he manages is pained gurgling. _

_ “Shh,” says the Savior, stroking his hair and uncorking the blue vial. “It’ll be over soon.” _

_ Suddenly, the door slams open, yielding a panicked brown-haired woman. _

_ “Stop!” she cries. “Please, I’ll do anything. I don’t want to forget him!” _

_ The Savior frowns. “You’ve been eavesdropping. Why should I listen to you?” _

_ Because you need me! I’m the only one who can do what you brought me here to do.” _

_ The Savior laughs; a cold, heartless laugh. “You’re truly amusing, attempting to bargain in this position.” _

_ Unknown resumes struggling, trying desperately to catch the woman’s eye, to communicate with her wordlessly to cease. The metal presses against his throat and makes him hack. _

_ “Very well,” says the Savior, approaching her. “As disposable as you are, it would be inconvenient to lose you now.” _

_ She holds out the blue vial. _

_ “You did say you’d be willing to do anything,” says the Savior. _

_ Unknown thrashes enough to knock the instrument from his mouth just as she takes the vial. “Stop! You don’t know what you’re — mmmmff!” _

_ His cries are muffled as a Believer covers his mouth. The woman turns to him, holding the vial to her lips. _

_ “I’m sorry,” she says through a sad smile. “I can’t forget you yet. I haven’t learned your name.” _

_ - _

_ - _

Unknown storms into the basement, quivering with anger, fear and determination. The chamber containing the cell is thankfully deserted, excepting one caged woman, who looks up upon hearing the jingle of keys as Unknown enters her cell.

She backs into the corner. “What are you—?” 

“You loved me,” he barks, unsmiling. 

“What? No, I—”

“You’re a bad liar,” he interrupts again, this time softer, dropping to his knees to look her in the face. “I remember that, too.”

Her eyes change quickly from fearful to understanding to resigned. “...What do you remember?”

“Enough to know you’re here because of me.”

He cups her once-full cheek. Her hair feels brittle against the back of his hand and makes him ache.

“You don’t know what you’re in for,” he says. “If your body is already this weak, you’re not strong enough to handle the rest of the treatment.”

He hopes that she’ll argue with him, make it easier to do what he’s about to do, but instead she crumples with the weight of his truth, tears spilling out onto her cheeks.

_ Shit. _

Unable to stop himself, he wraps his arms around her, holding her to his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into her hair. “I lied. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

He kisses her. Whether she accepts it or is simply too weak to resist, the woman melts, not noticing the small pill he’s hidden under his tongue until he forces it down her throat.

“Forgive me” he says, lifting her body from the floor as she splutters.

She shoots him one last confused look before going limp in his arms.

“I remembered one other thing,” he says, uncertain if she’s conscious to hear it. “I loved you, too.”

  
  


_ - _

_ - _

  
  


The man who calls himself Unknown waits that evening for his Savior to find him. He’d been careful in smuggling the woman out, avoiding all cameras and guards. But his Savior has her ways.

He’s surprised at how calm he feels. He recalls cowering in his room as a child, fearing his mother’s wrath in which she would slash at him with a broken bottle or chain him to the radiator for days. 

But Unknown doesn’t cower now. He waits. His Savior will punish him, yes, but she won’t throw him away. He’s the best weapon she has against the RFA, after all.

His phone vibrates. He reads the messages appearing in his chat app:

_ I just woke up in my apartment _

_ You brought me home, didn’t you? _

Unknown sighs in relief. She’s okay. 

He thinks about all the things he wants to tell her; how he’s so sorry for what she went through. How grateful he is for her sacrifice. How stupid she was for enduring pain meant for him. How much he wants to see her.

But as he hears distant footsteps approaching, he settles for:

_ You shouldn’t be here. She’ll track your location. _

She replies quickly:

_ I understand _

_ But let me say something first _

_ Thank you for everything. _

_ For giving me a place, for caring for me _

_ For loving me _

There’s so much he wants to say, but as the footsteps grow louder, he knows his time is limited. 

_ I have to go. _

His thumb hovers over the “delete app” button. One press and it’s over. He’ll lose his only method of contacting her. In his hesitation, another message flashes.

_ Can you at least tell me your name? _

_ please _

For the first time, he considers it. But he knows there’s a better answer.

_ I’ll tell you when we next meet. _

He presses the button. As the messenger begins to shut down, part of a final message makes it through.

_ What? Does that mean _

The app blinks out of existence. 

“Good. She understood.” He tosses his phone on the floor. As he hears his Savior’s furious footsteps stop at the door, he closes his eyes and smiles.

Whatever he must face now, he will endure it. Someone out there is thinking of him, and he doesn’t want to leave her waiting long.


End file.
